


As The Sky Falls

by Chancy_Lurking



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, KuroFai, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, ninja!Fai, wizard!Kurogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt: wizard!Kuro & ninja!Fai)<br/>It doesn't matter if the world is really ending or not; Kurogane is not the kind of wizard to just go belly-up and wait to find out. Screw the manditory curfew, he's going out to fight this new enemy, if he has to do it all by himsel-... Oh, that's just great. Of course Fai had to show up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Sky Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to write for my first OTP off a Tumblr prompt! It's a little longer than I meant for it to be, but I like it... Crit is always welcome! Enjoy. :)

Kurogane wasn’t normally one to flaunt his magic so blatantly, because he didn’t have anything to prove. He _was_ the best Mage alive; no one doubted him, so he had no reason to pick petty fights, like many his age did, to prove his worth. In fact, he made it a habit to never use his magic in public – blessing young warriors didn’t count – unless he was attacked first or absolutely had to. Taunts didn’t get to him, because he knew for a fact that if it came down to an actual magic battle, he’d clean out. He didn’t need a reputation to fight for him.

However, that pattern was thrown out the window on this night in particular.

Kurogane walked down the empty main road with his brow set, practically radiating power. The quiet voices (or in most cases, crying) he could hear would abruptly break off when he passed their houses and store fronts, as the inhabitants sensed his presence. Had anyone actually been on the street, their hair would have stood on end from at least two blocks away. 

But no one was outside, (no wizards, no warriors, no anybody), favoring instead to cower behind bolted doors.

_That_ pissed him off.

And he was obviously showing out.

That should have been enough reason for everyone in their right mind to stay away from him, but of fucking course, there was always that idiot…

“You’re being awful damn noisy for a ninja.” Kurogane growled, turning half way over his shoulder to glare up onto a rooftop a few houses back. “Keep going on like that you’ll get yourself killed…”

“Well, maybe I wasn’t hiding, Kuro-smarty.” A cheery voice shot back at him. The wizard scowled, magic flashing fleetingly through his red eyes as a lithe blonde man jumped expertly from the roof to a balcony before flipping to perch on the railings of a shop to his right, “Ever think of that?” Fai smiled, adjusting a bow on his back.

Kurogane was not amused. “You aren’t supposed to be here, Ninja.”

Fai didn’t even bat an eye, “Neither are you, Mr. Grouchy Pants.” He motioned down the street, “Last I checked wizards weren’t excluded from the lock down.”

“I don’t need senate’s permission to do _anything_ ,” The wizard snapped, frowning at him, “Why did you follow me?”

Fai hummed, idly pulling out a knife to wipe it on his pants, “Weren’t you the one who told me the story of the warrior who followed his wizard to the world’s end?” At the obviously forced blank stare he got, he laughed softly, “I felt you, Kuro-antsy, you called for me.”

Fai was certain Kurogane’s hackles would have been up if he were a dog. He thought that a lot, actually, but as it was his magic just fizzled in his eyes. “I did no such thing!” The mage shouted.

The ninja just shrugged easily, smirking at Kurogane flirtatiously, “Well, you _are_ my Companion, so maybe your subconscious-…”

“We are _not_ Bonded.” Kurogane cut in harshly, “Don’t you start pulling that emotional connection shit with me; no way we’re doing this tonight.”

Kurogane knew he wasn’t being fair, but fuck all if he’d admit that.

He couldn’t deny – inwardly at any rate – that this little affliction he had with Fai was… more than an affliction. The ninja rode his nerves and pushed his buttons and mocked him and…

And every moment it wasn’t happening made him ache a little. He could feel the man worming into the heart he’d been accused of not having, and his absence (that was at first welcomed) was beginning to get painful.

Don’t misunderstand. Kurogane knew the ways of the world. He knew that wizards and warriors shared a certain bond that no other people could, but… This wasn’t that and he knew it.

It was so much deeper than that, that is scared him.

Especially since he’d heard the stories.

When you Bond with someone as a lover, it opens a whole new level of consciousness with that person. It ties your souls together so much so that you could get lost in one another. You’re always aware of them and feeling them and it’s _so_ intimate… You can’t get that kind of feeling anywhere else.

“Euphoria” was the word Kurogane heard others use, “Consummating your Bond is pure _euphoria_.” 

To be honest, the wizard could always stand to have a few more good feelings in his life, but that isn’t what keeps him up at night.

It’s the other stories…

The stories about how the most painful thing to go through, agonizing enough to break down the strongest of men, is to lose your lover… _and_ your ninja with one blow.

It’s like having a chunk of yourself ripped out, a chunk of your _sanity_ even… He’s seen what shitting where you eat does to people, wizards especially and he _cannot_ go through that.

Even if it means drowning in a river denial and insensitive words, he can’t force himself to risk that. Not with the way the world is now, anyway…

So he swallowed his regret as Fai’s smile dimmed slightly, “Your words wound me, Kurogane…” He admitted softly, “But then again I guess we _haven’t_ had sex… yet.” He smirked when Kurogane just clenched his jaw, blushing faintly, “It’s fine though. There’ll be plenty of time for pleasantries after we save the world.”

“I didn’t invite you for a reason.”

Fai’s eyes were suddenly sharp, “Don’t patronize me.”

Kurogane glowered at him, “Don’t make this personal.”

The ninja wagged his finger, “Ah, but you started it, Kuro-buro.” He slid the knife back into its sheath, “I may not be a wizard, but I am a warrior, and a rather good one if my quota says anything. I can hold my own in a fight, even one with magic.” He hopped off the porch to stand next to his wizard on the dirt road, “Or was there something else you’re worried about…?”

_There he goes; fucking pushing buttons._ Kurogane’s lip pulled up in an almost growl, and for a fleeting moment he found himself wondering if Fai had some mind reader in his blood or if it was just because of the wizard/warrior link that he could see through his brooding.

Fai didn’t smile, eyes scanning the dark clad man next to him, “Are you going to make me wrench the words out of you?” He asked settling his gaze on Kuroange’s.

Kurogane’s stomach turned at the uncommon seriousness in the man’s eyes. The blue eyes that were usually filled with mirth were read right through him and he knew it, “…Ninja, if they turn you-.”

“I won’t let them.” Fai cut in and then smirked. “ _You_ won’t let them. My big strong magic master, you’re far too clever for that.”

“You think this is funny?” Kurogane crowded him, “There’s more at stake than just us, Fai!”

Fai considered him for a moment, face deceptively void, “I know what’s at stake.” He clipped lowly, “I may be just a stray, but this is my kingdom now, too; has been for a while.” 

Kurogane went to say that isn’t what he meant, but stopped himself when a pale hand landed on cheek.

Fai squeezed lightly as he felt magic rolling under his fingers, “And not just because it’s important to my most cherished one, either, I have people here I love just like you do…”

Kurogane sneered, “Then you know they’re all hunkered down like a bunch of cowards, waiting for the sky to fall.”

Fai just smiled at him like one might smile at a pouting child, “They’re _loving_ each other, Kurogane.” He brought up his other hand, “If you only had a day to live, would you really want to spend it out fighting?”

“They don’t know they only have one day to live!” Kurogane challenged, “They could win!”

Fai pulled his hands away, “They could die.”

“That’s how life works!” Kurogane can’t help the angry sparks that jump between his fingers as he shouts the words, but almost wishes he could take them back with the look Fai is giving him.

The ninja’s stare ate at him like acid, “Some people have more important things they’d rather do…”

Kurogane turned to walk away, discomfort rippling his shoulders, “…You’re making this personal again.”

“Of course,” Fai’s eyebrow was cocked amusedly as he fell into step beside him, “Because I _am_ doing my important thing, Kuro-chan. I’ll be with my virgin lover at the end of the world.”

“I’m not-!” Kurogane bared his teeth catching the words as they tried to leave his mouth. He was not starting that argument. “The world is not going to end.”

The ninja patted the knives at his side, “Fine. Let’s go join the army that believes that.”

Kurogane paused, looking down at Fai. He had this absurd protectiveness rising in his chest that just wanted to tuck (trap?) Fai in his pocket so he would be sure he’s safe, but…

But, but, but the world isn’t ending.

He could always come back in a few days and…

_But what if?_

It’s little thoughts like that that kill people, the wizard thought, but still just sighed and closed his eyes. A tattooed hand reached skyward as Kurogane began muttering spells under his breath, magic swirling around him like a small storm. He reached out his other hand to Fai, pretending he isn’t relieved he took it.

He could hear the smile in Fai’s voice, “That’s the spirit, Kuro-Wiz!”

As the spells begin to take, Kurogane stops muttering, “…This is my important thing.” He admits softly, keeping his eyes closed.

Fai glances at him, “…Which part, eh?”

Kurogane doesn’t have the words, honestly doesn’t even know the words, so instead he just clenches the ninja’s hand in his and repeats, “This is my important thing.”

The blond man laughs, “Oh. Ok, Kuro-ai,” He chuckles, kissing the mage’s knuckles, “I can live with that…”

Kurogane nods, thinking just before the hex takes them away to battle, _Anything. As long as you live, Fai._


End file.
